Power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices, such as vertical diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) devices, are used in power application devices because they complement both bipolar devices and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor CMOS devices through bi-polar-CMOS-DMOS (BCD) processes. For example, VDMOS devices may be used in power supplies, buck converters, and low voltage motor controllers to furnish power application functionality.